World War Food
by Tinkachu
Summary: So sue me, my computer sucks at spaces. Anyways, what!? Bit has a sister?! And he's going to fight her?! Read on to find out! R/R!


World War Food (By Tinkachu!!!)  
  
Tink's note: I do not own zoids, for if I did, I'd go all out. BUT!! I do own any of the characters that are in this story, but not in the show, so if you steal them, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!! *gives intimidating look* Nah, j/k, I'll just be greatly displeased!  
  
Chapter 1: Black Baking Soda  
  
'Are you there to hold my hand?' The music just played, as Rain lay there, staring at the ceiling. She sighed, "This song always takes away my cares." There was a knock on the door just then. "Come in." A young girl about 14 stood in the doorway with an angry look on her face, and her hands to her hips, as she tapped her foot. "You're listening to this song AGAIN?!" "What's wrong, Minnow?" Rain said as she sat up. Minnow walked over to the cd player and stopped the song. "Hey! put Paul Oakenfold back on!!" Rain yelled. "Eh, he's not going anywhere! But you are! It's your turn to wash the dishes!" "I thought it was X's turn." "He cooked dinner, and I washed the dishes yesterday! So therefore it's your turn!" Rain lay back down, "You know what? I miss Bit." "Bit?" "Yeah you know, cocky junk dealer Bit." "You mean your brother." Rain nodded. "You know he joined the Blitz team, right?" Rain got up, and bursted into laughter, "You mean the team that could hardly win?! Why'd he join that low-down team?! Is he THAT desperate?!" Minnow put her hand to her chin, "From what I've heard, they're doing pretty good. I heard they made it into Class S." "Big deal, we made it to Class S. I don't see how though with X on our team." "Maybe God looked down on us." Rain looked up to the ceiling and put her hands together, "Thank you." "Well, why don't we challenge Bit?" "Challenge Bit?" "Yeah, to a zoid battle!" "Hmm.. Sounds like a good idea.. Ok let's do it!" "RAIN!!! ARE YOU EVER GONNA DO THE DISHES!??!?!" came a voice from down the hall. "WHY?!?!?!" "I'M HUNGRY, THAT'S WHY!!!" "But he just ate!" Rain said. "I don't think that stops him from eating. What amazes me is that he's still skinny from how much he eats." Minnow replied. "There you are Rain!!" X said as he came into Rain's room. "Where else would I be?" X looked over at the cd player, "You were listening to that song AGAIN?!?!" "Wow, you two really MUST be brother and sister then." Rain said as she folded her arms and looked away. "Well, that's beside the point of why I've come here. I was coming here to say, DO THE DISHES!!!" "ALRIGHT!! I'LL DO THE DISHES!!!" Rain said as she marched out of her room. "'Bout time. I think we need to nag her into washing them." Minnow said as she looked up at X. "I totally agree with ya sis." "Doc, we've been challenged," Jamie said as he looked at the com- link, then looked for Doc. "Where's Doc?" "No idea, who are we up against?" Brad asked. "Some team called the Shadow team. Class S." "So they'll be kinda tough." "BIT!!!! GIMME BACK MY COOKIE!!!!!!!" Leena yelled as she chased Bit into the same room as Jamie and Brad. "They'll never stop will they?" Jamie asked with a sigh. "It just proves how much they love each other." Brad replied. "NO WAY!!! IT'S MY COOKIE!!!!!!!" Bit yelled. "I SWEAR BIT!!! IF YOU DON'T GIMME THAT COOKIE BACK!!!!" "YOU'LL WHAT?!?!" Leena stopped because she hadn't thought about that, but then she had a look on her face like she had an idea. "I'll take your doughnuts!!" she said as she ran into the kitchen. "Huh? Wha? MY DOUGHNUTS!!! GET BACK OVER HERE!!! NOT MY DOUGHNUTS!!!!!" Bit yelled as he ran after her. "The world war food." Brad said. "It's being started by Bit and Leena. Hurry! take cover!" Jamie said sarcastically. "Cover? With what?!" Brad asked. "Definitely not food." Jamie replied. "GOT YOUR DOUGHNUTS!!!!!" Leena yelled as she carried the doughnut box above her head as she continued to run from Bit. "LEENA!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!!" Bit yelled as he ran behind her. "GIMME MY COOKIE BACK THEN!!!!!" "FIRST MY DOUGHNUTS!!!" The com-link beeped, and a girl with purple hair and sea green eyes stood there, looking at Bit chasing Leena. "Um, I'm guessing this is a bad time, I'll go." Jamie turned around, "Wait, who are you?" "The name's Rain, I'm here to talk with Bit." Bit stopped and looked at the com-link, "Rain? Is that really you?" Rain nodded. "Wait, you can't be my sister.." Rain looked at him, confused, "How's that?" "I don't know." "Moron." Rain sighed. "So what'd ya call for?" Rain snapped her fingers, "Oh, that's right! Did you get our challenge?" "Challenge?" "Yeah, we, the Shadow Team, challenge you, the Blitz team!" "You mean.. NO!!! I CAN'T FIGHT YOU!!!!" "Why?" "Because you're younger than me, and related to me!" "So?" "Man, oh well, I'll finally prove that I can beat you at anything." "We'll see." Just then Minnow came by the screen. "BIT!!!!" "Minnow? You're not Minnow! Minnow was a lot shorter than Rain.." "Well, I grew!" "That's the most logical conclusion." Leena said. "Where's X?" Bit asked. "He just ate, he's taking his nap." Minnow said with a smile. "See ya on the battlefield Bit!" Rain said as she waved. Jamie turned the com-link off, "So are you really prepared to battle your sister?" He asked Bit. "No, she's always been better than me, or at least at mental activities.. I'm doomed." "A gunsniper, a lightning saix, and a stealth liger." "Hmm?" Bit said as he turned around. There stood Leon, with his arms crossed. "Leon!" Leena said, running up to her brother and giving him a hug. "What was that about a liger, Leon?" Bit asked. "That's what the shadow team consists of, a gunsniper, a lightning saix, and a stealth liger." "Stealth liger?" Leena said. Leon nodded, "Stealth liger. Kinda like Bit's stealth truck. No one can track it, not even Brad's shadow fox." "Wow.." Jamie said. "That good huh?" Brad said looking up at Leon. "I'd be careful if I were you, any of you." Leon said with a serious look on his face. Bit looked a bit intimidated, and thought about the battle for awhile. Would he be able to face his own sister without causing any family problems?  
  
  
  
You heard me! you have to find out in the next chapter! anyone still reading this shall be blown up by my cannon tortoise!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! *fires a shot, but it's just a flag that says boom* ah you thought! well, read chapter 2! when I get it up! And check out my other fic, The Fragile! 


End file.
